Queen Frasinella
"At the center of the universe, at the beginning and end of all creation, sits the planet of Vermonia, ruled by Queen Frasinella." ''- Quest for the Silver Tiger'' Frasinella ("The Great Mother") was the ruler of Vermonia and keeper of the sacred Bolirium. Her reign of harmony ended in the betrayal and uprising of Uro, a commander and wielder of dark Yami magic. She summoned her four loyal ministers to take on their first form and leave Vermonia to go to the Turtle Realm. Uro's Brother, Boros was defeated but the Queen transformed him into an egg, which later hatched a squelp . She disappeared when Vermonia was destroyed and summoned the four deepest veras in her spirit to be reborn on Blue Star and one day restore her reign of harmony. These veras are within the four main characters of the Vermonia series, Doug, Mel, Jim and Naomi. Appearance Queen Frasinella has pink-purple eyes and very long green-silvery hair. She is introduced wearing a large fitted light pink and white dress, with wide sleeves and the dress length being so long, that it trails along the ground. There is a white layer underneath the skirt with a trimming of white fur on the neck and sleeves. The sleeves are off-the-shoulder and has a symbol along the bodice. She wears a golden headress inlaid with red gems which goes across her forehead and ears. In book five, she is shown in a flashback wearing a small chain on her forehead with a pendant in the center. Her dress appears to be the same but her hair is majoritavely tied back into a ponytail and seems shorter in length. Powers/Character Items The extent of the Queens powers are unknown. She keeps an ancestral scepter with her which sprouts outwards on the top and holds an orb. This was the same staff used on Boros at the beginning of the series. This however, is revealed to not be the rumoured sacred Bolirium as it is later broken. In Book Seven, during a flashback, she was confronted and attacked by Uro. The Queen was able to defend herself by blasting him with a power from her hands. This injured Uro and he retreated along with Frasinella being exhausted afterwards. Story Queen Frasinella kept the sacred Bolirium and ruled over Vermonia. Her peace reigned over the galaxy as she kept the balance of Yami and Hikari in check. We are introduced to the story in the final moments of the standing of the planet Vermonia. The army of Boros is defeated with it announced that Uro will breach palace defences within the hour. In order to protect the bolirium from Uro, she required the loyalty of her ministers. She summons Boros to come forth, and anoints him to begin anew. She uses her ancestral scepter to transform him into a squelp egg. She commands the ministers to transform into their first form and leave to protect the turtle realm. In her last moments, she summons Zanni and in a final strike of her scepter, she disappears, leaving the egg behind. In book five, Arussha speaks to Mel about the Queen and the future of the Turtle Realm. The queen created Uro and Boros from 'the great serpent'. When Uro was younger, he killed a dragon. The Queen told him that he had no right to kill as every life was sacred. Uro later explained to Arussha that the reason for why he killed the dragon was that it had killed his pet snake which he had been looking after in secret. He did not want to tell the Queen this because he killed the dragon out of anger and she doesn't like it when he uses his power in such a way. In Jim and Suiran 's flashback shown from Rodvel's memory dart, it was shown that the Queen would regulary bestow gifts upon Uro and Boros. In the scene shown, Boros recieves a pendant containing Hikari, her light and Uro recieves a medal for his deeds. However, Uro suddenly becomes faint after recieving his medal. Rodvel leads him out to rest. A conversation between the Queen, Gazso and Zanni is overheard by Rodvel. Frasinella is worried about Uro's power growing and how soon it will be until she will no longer be able to contain it. It is revealed that the gifts she bestows - one is for raising power (of Boros) and the other is for diminishing the power (of Uro) in order to sustain a balance. But despite this, Uro's power is increasing faster than what she can manage. "I made two brothers, Uro and Boros, Yami and Hikari. We must find a way to avoid the war or I fear Vermonia will be destroyed." Trivia In Book One, Frasinella used the ancestral scepter to reincarnate Boros, but during a flashback in Book Seven, the scepter broke in a previous incident. Whether the scepter was repaired or replaced is unknown. Quotes Quest for the Silver Tiger: "Though it is the end of our world, you must live. Know that there is a kind of sleep foretold. But there is also a new music of awakening for all of us." "Until we meet again, wise Suzaku. You will rise and view what the future holds. My blessings upon you loyal Ruka. Go where the two rivers meet. To our ultimate victory, my subtle Suiran. Protect them with your guile and speed. ''Godspeed, brave Raitetsu. You will be first and will struggle most." ''"Speed to Blue Star, my four veras of Vermonia. May you grow strong and brave." Appearances Book One: Quest for the Silver Tiger '(Character debut) '''Book Two: Call of the Winged Panther ' (mentioned only) '''Book Three: Release of the Red Pheonix (mentioned only) Book Four: The Rukan Prophecy (mentioned only) Book Five: The Warriors' Trial (flashback mentioned only) Book Six: To the Pillar of Wind (flashback mentioned only) Book Seven: Battle for the Turtle Realm (flashback mentioned only) Category:Character